Swapped by Midnight
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: Jack Frost and Elsa Arendalle are not the best of friends. But when a their bodies swapped, they are forced to be kind to each other. And soon a new feeling is blooming in their hearts. Can they go back to their own bodies? Or will they be stuck like that forever? Modern AU.
1. Prologue

**Hey its Willow here. So this time I will be writing a Jelsa fanfic. They story line is kind of from the movie **_'It's a Boy Girl Thing'_**. But I change it an adult version and if I get anything wrong just inform me. I really don't want to write a high school kind of story. So enjoy**

**Dislaimer: I do not own Disney or Dreamworks. If I do own them I would have make a Jelsa movie by now.**

* * *

Prologue

Jack and Elsa have been frenemies since they were kids. But most of the time they meet, they surely would argue about something. Even until now…

Jackson Overland Frost – or known as Jack – is the kind of guy you would want to hang out with. Fun, charming (as he can be) and who loves to joke and pull pranks. He is also known as the black sheep of his family. His mother and brother, Jamie, has brown hair and brown eyes. Where else his sister, Sophie, is a blond with the same brown eyes.

And Jack you ask. His hair is silvery-white with blue eyes. But seriously, _don't_ call him 'grandpa' or you'll wish like you were never born.

Well what can you say about Elsa Arendelle? When she was in high school, she earned the name _Snow Queen_. It's not because she won some event or anything. No, it's because that others thinks that she is a snobbish and a cold-hearted person. If you really get to know her, she is _almost_ a female version of Jack. With a platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, you would think that Elsa and Jack are siblings.

She has a sister named Anna who is 3 years younger. Her parents died when Elsa was 18. It was a horrible tragedy. She tried to lock herself away from everyone. But _she couldn't_. So her auntie and uncle – Rapunzel's parents – took care of them until Elsa decided that she and Anna are strong enough to stand on their own. They now live in their parents' house, but occasionally Rapunzel and her parents would come and visit them.

And what makes things worse is that Elsa and Jack are _neighbours_. They're rooms are also the opposite of each other. If you look through Elsa's window you can see Jack and vice versa. This makes it even _worse_ than before. It's not like they would peep at each other or anything.

But enough of the introduction and let me tell you a story. It's a story about two people who are not-really-friendly-towards-each-other that hates one another. But then again, _hate_ is a strong word. And little did they know, they soon start to fall for one another. No matter how cliché it sounds, it's true.

And that's life. Right?

* * *

**Follow, favourite and review this story.**

**~Willow**


	2. Chapter One Just Another Ordinary Day

**Chapter One** Just Another Ordinary Day

Jack is always late to work. He would arrive no later than 7.45 a.m. Like he said it himself, "I am not an early person." Its true enough, he was never early. Except for the first few months he works at the coffee shop. Even at the age 23, he still needs someone to wake him up. It is usually his mom or Sophie. Some of his friends wonders, what is going to happen when he is married sooner or later.

Elsa, who stood at the counter, looked up at Jack and shakes her head. She wore her hair in a French bun. She _always_ wears it that way. No one has ever seen her hair down before, except her family. Even Jack doesn't know!

"Like what you see, Arendelle?" Jack smirk as he walk pass Elsa.

"Just get to work Frost," Elsa scowled.

Like any other normal day at the coffee shop, its normal to see some of the customers flirt with the staff. _Especially Jack_, Elsa rolled her eyes at that thought. It's ridiculous, preposterous! Can you imagine _Elsa_ falling in love with _Jack_?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Elsa jumped slightly, startled to see Astrid who is holding out a penny. "Thinking about a certain person with white hair, are we?" Astrid asked, looking very innocent.

"Why would I waste my time thinking about him?" Elsa said loudly enough for Jack to hear her, who is wiping a table nearby.

"Would you ladies stop talking about me? I know I am good looking and all but seriously. Stop gossiping and go back to work," Jack said without looking at them.

"Oh please! I wouldn't want to waste my time talking about you," Elsa countered. Before Jack got the chance to talk, Punzie – or Rapunzel – walk through the door and walking towards them in a daze. There is only _one_ explanation. Flynn _finally_ had the balls to propose to her. Eugene Fitzherbert – or _preferred name_, Flynn Rider. Emphasize on the _preferred name_. Who has been Punzie's boyfriend for what? 3 years, give or take?

"So when is it going to happen?" Astrid asked.

"Next month," Punzie replied, sitting on the chair that Jack pulled out for her.

_Such a gentleman…_

"Let's celebrate tonight!"

"I can't. I promised Sophie that I was going to help her with her project tonight." All three turned their heads towards Jack, caught by surprise.

They could hardly _believe_ it. _Jack?_ Helping Sophie with her project? Didn't she always ask help from Jamie? Has hell frozen over? That really _is_ impossible.

"Look. I got to go now. Bye," Jack said awkwardly. He untied his apron and leaves it in his locker at the backroom. The others were still staring at him as he went to his bike.

Is _that_ really Jack Frost?

* * *

**It that really how you spell Flynn's real name? So… how do you like it so far? Follow, favourite and review this story.**

**~Willow**


	3. Chapter Two The Museum

**Chapter Two** The Museum

"Come on Sophie. Let's go hurry up!"

Sophie, Jack's 16 year old sister flew down the stairs in hurry. But to her luck she missed a step and came crashing down the stairs. _Damn it! _She chided herself for being _too_ clumsy. She hated being clumsy.

Jack waited for Sophie impatiently on his bike. Why can't Sophie ask Jamie to help her? Why does it have to be him?

Jack recalled the look on their (Elsa, Astrid and Punzie) faces when he told them he had to help Sophie's homework. Priceless man. Finally Sophie came bursting out from the house. She locked the house, since no one is home and walk towards Jack. He handed her a helmet. She gave him a questioning look.

"Safety first. Don't want to ruin you head, don't you?" Was all he said.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

While Sophie went to… who knows where. Jack wonder around aimlessly at the Mayan – or is it Aztec? – section. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar looking person. But the _difference_ between the girl and the person he know is the way they style their hair. He couldn't see her face, her back was facing him.

He walks towards her and tapped on her shoulder. The girl turned around. Yup, he was right it is her.

Elsa.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

Elsa turned around and found herself face to face with none other than Jack Frost. _What is he doing here?_

"Are you stalking me Jack?" She turned her head back to the statue.

"Nope. I'm here with Sophie to help her with her project. Remember?" Jack stood beside her and stared at the hideous-looking statue. "What's this?"

"That's Tezcatlipoca."

Jack look at her in surprise. "And how do you know this?"

Elsa pointed toward the brass plate at the foot of the statue. "You read it, idiot. Come to think of it," she was looking very thoughtful. "He looks a lot like you." Elsa smirked as Jack had his mouth open in shock.

And soon they argued and argued and argued. They stopped arguing when Sophie came to tell Jack she got the information she needed and so they left. But what Elsa and Jack don't know is that lays waiting in store for them.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

Later that night, after Jack and Elsa went to their own respective beds and sleep. Something weird happen. As soon they were unconscious, their souls begin to transfer:

Jack's soul to Elsa's body

Elsa's soul to Jack's body

The shock of the transfer made them awake. Thinking it was nothing, they went back to sleep. Little did they know, they are not even their own bodies.

* * *

**The drama is about to begin. The next few chapters are going to be a bit confusing but I hope you guys manage to understand. For this story I'm just gonna write a few chapters. Don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story.**

**Ciao! Until next time.**

**~Willow**


	4. Chapter Three Something is Different

**Chapter Three **Something is Different

Elsa woke up from the strange dream she had yesterday. A really weird dream. Elsa threw her cover away and stretched. _Wait a second_, she thought. _Why am I shirtless? _

Elsa begins to notice the differences. Her hair is somehow short, like a boy's hair. She glances towards the window and see _her_ body is there in her room. _Don't tell me._

She walk towards the nearest mirror, hoping to see her face but only to see Jack staring back at her. And she did the only sane thing:

Scream.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Jack looked up grudgingly, searching for the source of the _annoying_ beeping. _Where the hell is that sound coming from?_ Jamie better not be messing with him. The sound is coming from the damn alarm clock on the side table. 7 o'clock. Too early to be up. He took the pillow his head is resting on and shoves it at his face. Before he could shut his eyes, he remembered. Since when he has an alarm clock in his room. He threw his covers away and –

_What the – am I wearing a nightgown?_

He looks towards the mirror attached to the dressing table and scream. At the same time he also heard another scream. Jack opened the window at the sometime Elsa opened hers. "We need to talk." The two of them said simultaneously.

Elsa took the fastest shower in her life and she took Jack's uniform from the drawers. She walk down the stairs only to see Jamie looking at her with a surprised look. "Was that you screaming Jack? And why are you up early?"

She ignored the first question and answered the second. "About that… I need to see Ja- I mean Elsa. Bye Jamie!" Elsa walk pass Jamie, who is still starring at her.

Elsa rang the bell at her house. _Her real_ house. Anna answered the door, surprise to see her. "Jack! Hi, what can I help you?"

"Look is Ja - Elsa up yet?"

"I guess… She should be in her room."

"Thanks." Anna move to make room for Elsa to enter the house. Elsa went pass Anna, up the stairs and knocked on her room. "It's Elsa."

"Just open it," Jack's – _no, Elsa's_ voice muffled through the door. Elsa went in to see Jack struggling to wear her clothes. "How do you girls _even manage_ to wear this _thing_?"

"You know," Elsa walk towards Jack helping him clip the bra. "I'm suppose to be embarrassed but some how I'm amused." As soon the words come out of Elsa's mouth, they both blushed.

"I am sure any guy or girl would find it amusing too," they laughed nervously. Elsa showed Jack how to style her – or his, since Jack is in Elsa's body – hair. Jack find it easier to tie his hair up in a ponytail. "It's a strange world isn't it?

"The strangest," Elsa replied. Then, they had a small breakfast – without Anna – and walk to Elsa's car – the _Real_ Elsa.

During the entire ride, there was only silence. An awkward one. But in their minds they ask the same questions over and over again.

_Why them?_

* * *

**That is the end for this chapter. I hope you guys don't get confuse there. Because it's kind of confusing. SO about this story should I add Hans here? Or not. But I am not going to make Hans a bad guy. Even though he deserves it. And I am not sure if I should put Merida in this story. 'Cause with her Scottish accent and all…**

**Since this is kind of an adult story it is still rated T so it wont be rated M. (I am still 15, for god's sake!) And I may need help about what grow ups do. If you say anything about sex I am going to delete your review (if you can delete one). And if you are asking if THEY (you know who) is gonna have you-know-what, we'll see. But I won't write the process since I'm … awkward with it.**

**So moving on!**

**The age of the characters is:**

**Jack: 23**

**Elsa: 23**

**Rapunzel: 24**

**Flynn: 25**

**Hiccup: 24**

**Astrid: 24**

**Sophie: 16**

**Jamie: 18**

**Anna: 20**

**Kristoff: 20**

**And let me be CLEAR. The shippings for this story is:**

**Jelsa (Obviously)**

**Hiccstrid (IF I do add Merida in this story, I WONT make it a love triangle and I have my reasons for it)**

**Flynn x Rapunzel (Idk what is their shipping name. Sorry)**

**Kristanna (Only minor of them)**

**So anywho… Follow, favourite and review this story.**

**Au revoir. Till next time! **

**~Willow**


	5. Chapter Four Act Normal

**First of I want to thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I am overjoyed to read your review(s). So I just want to reply 'em. **

_**X Cheetah x**_** said:**

"**ohhh**

**but it would be nice if there's an implied 'do the do' tho. I'm 15 too and I've read a lot of smut than I'v read textbooks. So yah that's a lot I am a perverted female feline. :3**

**Looks good so imma follow and see how this ends. **** Love the idea of body swapping btw. But you lack emphasis of how they should be freaking out tho. It's like, "WHOAA WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GORGEOUS ASS BODY, *insert name of the accused*" to "Ok yeah we changed our bods let get outta here". Lol they are so calm about it. But yeah im just saying. No need to change it. Its fine the way it is. Ignore me :D"**

Hehe… thanks btw. And about the _thing _(you get it right?) I'll do it but idk how to write it out. But I'll try.

Well…about that freaking out thing…I imagined it in my head how they freak out and all but I just don't know how to write it all out on the piece of paper. Plus I did this chapter at school and some of my friends want to see it but I wouldn't let them because I am embarrassed to show it to them. So back into the fray. They WILL blame it on someone – or _something_ – but it's a secret. You'll see who…

"**you might want to work on your past tense"**

I'll try to work on it. I'm sorry about that because English is not my native language. But I'll try. Pinkie promise.

**Man… that is the longest AN I wrote. So back to the story! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Four** Act Normal

When they reach inside the shop, Jack was greeted by Punzie who pulled his hand – thinking Jack _is_ Elsa. Elsa shakes her head smiling towards Punzie's antics. She hangs her – Jack's – jacket at the backroom and walked towards the cashier on instinct, sitting on a tall stool that she always sits. "Uh… Jack why are you here? Isn't Elsa supposed to be stationed here?" Hiccup asks.

Before Elsa get to reply Jack beats her by saying, "Yeah. Aren't you supposed to wipe the tables?" Oh… Jack is _so_ going to get it.

Her face is getting red at Jack's comment. She glared at Jack and he had the nerve to smile innocently at her. Elsa had the urge to slap that grin from his face. She just want to… urgh! Elsa stood and went to the backroom to take Jack's apron and a piece of cloth to wipe the table from the kitchen. Then she had an idea to get back at Jack. Smiling to herself, Elsa took the dirty cloth in her hand, soaked it with water and wrung it in the sink.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

Hiccup sat on one of the chairs in the shop waiting for Astrid to come. He glances at Elsa and Punzie who are still talking about her wedding. He can see that Elsa seems very bored at it. Not that he can blame her; even he would get bored too. When Punzie is nervous, she would talk, a lot. He too was one of the victims.

_Elsa and Jack is really weird today_, Hiccup thought to himself. _I wonder why…_

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jack carrying a dripping wet cloth. _Wait, what? _Why is it _dripping wet_? Elsa must have seen him caring the cloth. "Oh no, oh no. Don't you _dare!_" Elsa stood with her hands in front of her.

The next thing happen is that Jack threw the cloth towards her and fortunately she ducks the incoming cloth. Then the cloth hit Astrid in the face, who just came through the door happily. Everything went _silent_. All of them stared at Astrid with wide eyes. Jack and Elsa looked at her with fear in their eyes.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"

It looks like Jack dug his own grave.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

Elsa shrinks under Astrid's furious gaze. She tried to calm her down but it didn't work. Even Hiccup tried. He gave her a sympathy look. "Jack. You and Elsa are going to be on the kitchen duty this month."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"It's partly your fault. If you guys don't make up by the end of the month, I swear I am going to kick your sorry asses to Australia," Astrid shouted, literally. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you guys fight every single fucking day! You hear me?" She looks at Jack who nodded. Then she looks towards Elsa who nodded, still looking at the floor trying so hard to avoid Astrid's eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Both Jack and Elsa scrambled to the kitchen.

* * *

**There! I rewrite this whole chapter again because I wasn't satisfied with the original one. I won't be writing what is going to happen in the kitchen because there is a lot of fighting there. The time setting for this chapter is on Friday. Jack and Elsa works on Wednesday till Friday. For the up coming chapter, Jack and Elsa are going to bond – a bit. **

**Thank you for those who follow, review and those who added this story as their favourite. And those who haven't don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story.**

**Ciao! Until next time!**

**~ Willow**

**PS. Sorry I didn't update earlier because I had exam and plus the internet has gone crazy.**

**PPS. Every time I update this story I'll update 2 – 3 chapters.**


	6. Chapter Five Blame it All on Him

_Fate is a bitch, isn't it?_

– Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter Five **Blame It All on Him!

Jack walk to his original home before he got switched to Elsa's body. The Frosts' house is always noisy if the three of them are together in the house. But since the 'tragedy' happen you could rarely hear them quarrelling. Jack pressed the bell, hopping for Elsa to open the door but only to find Sophie staring at him.

"Hi Elsa long time no see," Sophie greeted him.

"Hi Sophie, is Jack here?"

"Yeah he is," she said carefully. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Jack said. _What is she going to ask?_

"Is something going on between you and Jack lately?" Sophie asks.

"No defi–," Jack is interrupted by Elsa who practically ran to the door grabbing Jack along. "Bye Sophie!"

Elsa went to his bike with the key in her hand. "Wow, hold up. Do you even know how to ride a bike?" Jack asked.

"Of course I can ride a bike," Jack look at her with a doubtful look. "Doesn't mean that I look fragile I don't know how to ride one. Anna and I use to ride one." Elsa turned the key in the ignition and gestured for Jack to hop on.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

Elsa and Jack walk towards the park where Elsa park nearby. They walk until they saw a shady place under a tree to sit. They finally settle down under a huge tree and sat down there. "How's Anna?" Elsa asks, breaking the silence.

"Fine, I guess," Jack look at Elsa. "But is she always that hyper?"

They burst out laughing. "Well, that's Anna."

And there it is again the silence. "Jeez, what am I going to do? Flynn and Punzie's wedding is next week," Elsa thought out loud.

"She called me today asking if I want to be the cameraman," Elsa looked at Jack. "And I said yes. But the problem is I don't know how."

"We can fix that in no time," Elsa said confidently.

"What were we doing before this happen?" Jack asks.

"Arguing," she said in-a-matter-of-factly. Jack gave Elsa a look. _No shit Sherlock._

"We always argue."

"Not always"

"Really? When is the last time we didn't argue?" Elsa didn't even answer. "What I meant is when we're at the museum. In front of that ugly Mayan dude."

"Aztec. Tezcatlipoca," she corrected Jack, remembering the statue's weird name.

"That's the guy."

"He's the ancient god of sorcery," Elsa stated trying to remember about the statue before she was interrupted by Jack. Then it hit them.

"No," they say simultaneously.

* * *

**Hey guys! Were you guys expecting that? Yup, blame it all on Tezcatlipoca. I am not sure if he really is the Aztec god of sorcery. I got the information on one of the movies I watch. Aztec myth is out of my expertise but if it is Greek or Roman I may know more.**

**I know that this chapter has a lot of conversations. I wrote this thing at 11.17 pm which is way past my bedtime. Sorry if this chapter is kind of boring. Don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story.**

**Au revoir! Till next time! :D**

**~ Willow**


	7. Chapter Six Where It Started

_This is a one-way journey_

– David Prescott (_The Slab_, Gears of War)

* * *

**Chapter Six** Where It Started

"Five more minutes folks."

As soon as the guard is out of sight, they immediately stand in front of the statue. "Ok, you go first," Jack whispered to Elsa.

"No you go first. You've got the biggest mouth," Elsa countered.

Jack gave Elsa a look. "Hi. How are you?"

"Is that the best you can do? He's a god!" Elsa complained.

Jack ignored her completely. "Now you may have got the impression that this young fellow and I didn't like each other. But let me tell you that could not be any farther than the truth."

"That right. Here we were fighting. But all friends fight, right?" Elsa added, trying to be helpful. In fact, they felt silly talking to a statue. "How could you not like Jack? He's er…fun, a very fun guy to hang out with," Jack smiled at that fact. "And kinda cute. Especially when he gets really nervous." He looked at Elsa, surprised. "We get along very well," she added quickly.

"Yeah, we are actually very close," Jack said, turning his attention back at the statue. "So, um… now we've got that cleared up. Here's what were going to do, we're gonna close our eyes and count to three and when we open them up, we'll be back in our right bodies."

"If that's ok with you. Which I'm sure it is because it's just a big misunderstanding. Probably laugh about it in years to come." They laughed nervously. Jack exhaled deeply and they close their eyes.

"One," they count out together.

"Two."

"Three."

They opened their eyes and nothing happened. Jack made an irritated sound.

**~ o ~ o ~ O ~ o ~ o ~**

"That went well," Jack said sarcastically. The waiter came and placed their pepperoni pizza that they ordered on the table. Both of them took a slice of pizza each. "So what now? It's not like we can go there again and beg."

Elsa sighed. "I don't know."

"Well the wedding is in two weeks time. And I don't want to be a girl forever."

"Right. Wedding," Elsa mumbled, and then it hit her. "Didn't you say that Punzie asked you to be the cameramen, right? Since you said you are terrible in it, I'll teach you."

"I'm not that terrible in it ok? It's just that I'm a professional photographer," he argued. Jack decided to change the subject. "How can you teach me in just few weeks? I doubt it'll take that long."

"Just believe in me," Elsa said softly, placing her hand on his.

Jack glance up at Elsa. The two of them are sitting awfully close to each other. "Did I mention that Anna invited her boyfriend Kristoff for dinner on Tuesday?"

* * *

**So that is the end. For this chapter. I originally made this story with just only a few chapters, but as I write more and more. It's getting longer. It will be no more that 20 chapters. Around that number – or less. Depends on how the story goes.**

**Anywho, don't forget to favourite, follow or review this story.**

**Ciao! See ya in the next chapter!**

**~ Willow**


End file.
